


𝙥𝙡𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙥𝙚𝙩𝙖𝙡𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙮 𝙖𝙣𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙧 //𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚌𝚔

by U1ENA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Cliche, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Multi, OOC, Omegaverse, mentioned other nct members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U1ENA/pseuds/U1ENA
Summary: who was he to choose?
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 15
Kudos: 268





	1. 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯

**Author's Note:**

> → short chapters  
> → possible rape  
> → unrealistic situation  
> → the chapters have a weird pace, so don't expect a good storyline with hidden meanings  
> → full stops/periods will be used a lot  
> THANK YOU`

The door opens and the small bell above it rings, the soft sound resounds all around the bakery and it brings the attention of a small brunette. His welcoming smile drops when he realizes the customers are palace guards.

“Lee Donghyuck?” one of them inquiries, his yellow eyes pierce into the man behind the counter.

“th-that’s me” the brunette bows slightly, and avoids looking into their eyes. A lowly omega like himself could never make eye contact with the guards.

All of a sudden, the guards are on one knee, their right palm over the armored chest. Donghyuck is taken aback and so are the other customers—who are silently leaving.

“u-um… what are you doing?”

“you are our future Queen! We must treat you with utmost respect!” the guards start standing up, the same yellow eyed man speaks,

“we are here to escort you to the palace, please…” and he makes way for Donghyuck to walk.

The brunette just stares in confusion.

“I'm sorry… but I don’t understand”

“what’s going on here!?” a tall man with darker brown hair and a patterned cloth wrapped around his head appears. He’s holding a tray full of fluffy buns and his hands are covered by oven mitts.

The guards are not phased.

“Doyoung?” the tall man suddenly calls out the yellow-eyed guard.

“greetings, Youngho” Doyoung says in a monotone.

Donghyuck ducks behind _Youngho_ and grasps onto his arm.

“hyung, I don’t know what’s going on, but they’re saying I'm their future Queen and are trying to take me away” he explains in fast speed.

“first of all, I go by Johnny now… and no one’s taking my brother away!” Johnny puts down the tray on the counter and drapes an arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders in a protective manner.

“captain, should we—” Doyoung raises a hand to interrupt the speaking soldier.

“no need to force our Queen to come with us” he says and smiles sarcastically at Johnny.

“I see you’ve really opened a bakery, I thought you were bullshitting about it like all the other claims you used to make”

Johnny’s eyes darken in discomfort and anger.

“why are you trying to take Donghyuck?”

Doyoung sighs.

“I can’t believe I have to explain this… do you recall the royal event five months ago? All the omegas in the kingdom had to participate in it”

Both Johnny and Donghyuck eyes widen.

“I didn’t participate” the omega whispers and Doyoung looks at him with a soft, apologetic smile.

“the future King wants to marry the omega who didn’t participate”

Donghyuck lets go of Johnny’s arm, looking somewhat furious.

“what!? That makes no sense!”

“I understand you need time… we will be back by tomorrow” Doyoung bows and turns to leave, the other guards follow silently. Donghyuck is just stunned and he doesn’t move.

“Hyuck” Johnny says under his breath. The brunette looks up at his brother.

“you need to runaway… the future King is not a nice person”

* * *

_“where is he?”_

_“you look over there! Take this torch with you!”_

_“he might be hiding behind the bushes!”_

Donghyuck is panting and he can feel the cut on his arm bleed. He’s trying not to cry but his situation was pathetic. Johnny and him were trying to escape in the dead of night when Doyoung appeared, he had a terrifying smile as he tried to take Donghyuck with him. _It wasn’t the next day, why was he here?_

Johnny managed to let him escape from the back door, but got forced to the ground by many guards. Doyoung chased behind him.

At the moment, Donghyuck was in the forest and he tries to quietly walk away. He had fallen hard a few minutes ago, the surroundings had been too dark and he hadn't noticed the creeper on his path. He doesn’t know where to go. The only reason he ran was because of Johnny— his older brother who warned him about the future King, saying he was bloodthirsty and unfair. Donghyuck believes him, but what now?

Johnny was all that he had. He didn’t have parents or friends to go to. The only person that came to mind was Johnny’s ex-lover, but he doubted she’d want to hide him or even see him.

Donghyuck stops walking, the voices of the guards were faint and his worries were loud. The clouds open up, revealing the bright moon and he looks up.

“I'm so lost”

…

“well, hi there!”

Donghyuck screams and falls down in shock. A hand tries to help him up but he’s too afraid to even look at the other person.

 _It’s a ghost, a ghost!,_ he thinks as he gets up without the assistance of the stranger and tries to run off, but his arm gets pulled back and he stumbles into a hard chest.

The _ghost_ is laughing,

“why are you running away, pretty?”

Donghyuck is frozen in place.

“are you scared? I wonder why, I'm just a normal Beta”

Donghyuck’s nose could very well detect the lie.

“you're lying… you're an Alpha” he whispers. The stranger laughs once more, it was a loose and mocking laugh.

“I'm caught in a lie, huh” he moves away and bends down to force eye-contact.

“hi, I'm Sungchan”

Donghyuck stumbles back a little.

“I live in the woods and I was taking a midnight stroll… the moon was out so why not- but I wasn’t expecting to find a cute omega talking to themself… what’s your name?”

“…”

Sungchan crosses his arms as he waits.

“D- Donghyuck”

“such a suiting name!”

Donghyuck is cautious. He knows Sungchan is a rogue and Johnny had always warned him about them.

“so, are you lost?”

Donghyuck is ready to lie, but hears shouts of guards coming close.

Sungchan looks behind him.

“oh? Are those the palace guards? I wonder why they’re here…” he eyes the omega as he says so.

Donghyuck decides it’s now or never.

“can you please help me?”


	2. 𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵

Sungchan took him to his small cottage that had midnight glories draping from the roof. Fireflies danced around them, lighting the path to their destination.

“it’s cute isn't it?” Sungchan says slyly as he opens the door for Donghyuck.

The brunette is looking around. The cottage was illuminated in a yellow hue and plants were hanging from the ceiling. A small bed was in the corner with a thick, fluffy mattress and cushions were thrown over as a decoration.

“y- yeah” he finally answers.

“let me clean your cut” Sungchan says and walks away to grab a first aid kit. He comes back soon and tells Donghyuck to sit on the bed. He almost sinks into it.

Sungchan rolls up the brunette’s sleeve, exposing the dark red wound. He starts cleaning the blood with the help of a cloth that was dipped in hot water. Donghyuck flinches at the warm pain. The rogue pauses and eyes him with a smile.

“you have a really cute face… does it hurt?”

The Omega does not know how to react.

“um, y- yeah it hurts… a little” he's sure his cheeks are blooming red. Sungchan chuckles a little and continues his cleaning.

“so, Donghyuck, how old are you?”

“twenty-two”

Sungchan gasps dramatically as he opens a small jar of green colored ointment.

“I'm twenty! So, you basically are my _hyung,_ I should address you as that” he says while dabbing the ointment on the cut.

Donghyuck is surprised to find out that Sungchan is younger. The rogue was so much bigger and taller than himself—but on second thought, it made sense. Sungchan was an Alpha and people with that genetics usually looked ahead of their age and much more defined. Donghyuck however, was an Omega, making him the complete opposite.

“so why were you in the forest this late?” another questioned is asked.

Donghyuck stays silent as he tries to make an excuse.

“I- I ran away”

“ah… I know a thing or two about that” Sungchan says.

 _Of course you do,_ the brunette thinks to himself.

The rogue asks more baseless questions like _‘what is your favorite color?’_ and _‘what is your type of person?’._ Donghyuck answers with few words.

Sungchan finally completes his task and states,

“you should take the bed”

“there’s no need for that!”

A wholesome laugh fills the room.

“I don’t sleep, the bed is for décor… do you wanna sleep now?”

The cottage was dark and Sungchan was outside, doing something Donghyuck doesn’t care about.

The small Omega closes his eyes and tells himself to sleep, but he couldn’t help but worry about Johnny. Was his hyung okay? Did they harm him, or did they leave him alone? Donghyuck could feel tears form in his eyes and he wished he could cry out loud. At the moment, he really hates himself. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do or where he’s going to go, but he decides to worry about that tomorrow.

 _I’ll go to the bakery tomorrow and hopefully Johnny hyung will be there,_ he squeezes his eyes shut and pulls the warm blanket over his head.

_Hopefully._

* * *

He wakes up from the sound of birds chirping and leaves rustling. But when he sits up, he hears something that makes his heart drop,

_“he’s inside”_

Donghyuck looks at the wooden door opening and Sungchan walks in with a summery smile.

“good morning, hyung! someone’s here to meet you” he moves aside to reveal Doyoung.

“Your Highness, so you were here, you really worried me… and _Youngho_ ”

Donghyuck is shaking and his eyes are wide, they were filled with fear and betrayal. He looks at Sungchan who was outside receiving a pouch from another guard.

 _I should've never trusted a rogue,_ he thinks as Doyoung approaches him.

“please, come with us if you value the life of your _older brother_ ” the guard was blackmailing him.

Donghyuck gets off the bed.

Doyoung escorts him outside. Sungchan is looking at them with a cheeky smile.

“sorry I couldn’t serve you breakfast, hyung! I’ll treat you to something good when we meet next time” he says. Donghyuck doesn’t say a word. He really hated Sungchan.

“watch your mouth, rogue, you have no right to speak to him”

Sungchan’s expression darkens.

“well, sorry for that”

Doyoung raises his head.

“and please, do not even look his way with your dirty cunning eyes”

Sungchan sighs,

“I'm the one who led you to your _queen,_ you should be thanking me”

The Beta guard opens his mouth to spit fire but,

“can we just go? I want to meet my hyung” Donghyuck is already sitting inside the silver lined carriage, looking miserable and angry.

Doyoung bows apologetically.

“of course”

He mounts his horse and orders everyone to start their way to the palace.

Donghyuck looks at Sungchan. He’s waving goodbye.

* * *

The palace is beautiful and large, and Donghyuck suddenly feels nervous. His heart is mixed with disappointing emotions but he swallows them down, not wanting to think about any of it. He just wants to meet Johnny.

The carriage door opens, and Doyoung assists him down. Donghyuck manages to trip but the guard catches him, his hand grasping his waist strongly.

“please, watch yourself”

Donghyuck hated his tone but asks,

“where are you going to take me now?”

“to the future King”

He is led inside and the first thing he notices is the vast space and emptiness. Doyoung is walking in front of him and various servants bow when they pass by. Donghyuck is not used to this and he dislikes being treated as someone important. He’s just a normal Omega.

“um… Doyoung-ssi?”

“please, just call me Doyoung”

 _He says ‘please’ a lot,_ Donghyuck thinks it’s to hide his nasty persona.

“where is Johnny-hyung?”

“locked up”

Donghyuck stops walking and the guard stops as well.

“don’t worry, we treated him well”

“he still doesn’t deserve to be locked up! Gosh, everything is so messed up…” Donghyuck grabs his hair in frustration.

“ _I should've gone to the event… I knew I should've_ ” he whispers to himself.

Doyoung watches him with calculative eyes and he almost sympathizes with the brunette.

“things will get better” he simply says and starts walking, Donghyuck follows him glumly.

Things were silent until they reach large doors with complex golden designs and a chilling air wafting from it.

“we’re here… please be… respectful” Doyoung says as he opens the large twin doors.


	3. 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘮 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴

When Donghyuck walked in, he immediately looks at the throne. He had never seen royalty before so he was curious. But all he saw was an empty golden seat. Doyoung had closed the doors behind him, leaving the small omega to fend for himself.

He looks around, hoping he could talk to someone and ask what he was to do. There was no one, just him and red curtains.

All of a sudden, he feels a presence behind him and soft breathing against his neck. He jumps away in fear and turns to see the person who surprised him. He makes eye contact with a much taller man.

The stranger wore a loose white shirt with brown trousers, his black hair was slicked back and a moon earring hung on his right ear. Only royals wore that.

Was this the future king?

“hello, you must be-…” the man pauses and thinks.

“Haechan?”

Donghyuck was insulted.

“no, I'm Donghyuck… and who are _you_?” the Omega clearly knew who the man was, but he was feeling petty.

“oh, I apologize! But I think Haechan suits you more… I’ll be calling you that. And I'm Yukhei- but you already knew that” the Prince or Future King says. He has a cocky smile and a cocky stance. Donghyuck already doesn’t like him.

“where is Johnny-hyung?” Donghyuck asks. He had always been taught to be respectful, but honestly- this Yukhei doesn’t deserve it.

“my, you're kind of rude, aren’t you?” Yukhei walks a step further and grabs the brunette’s hand. He presses his rose lips on Donghyuck’s pink knuckles.

“I kind of like it”

The Omega was flummoxed. The audacity!

He pulls his hand back, pressing it to his chest in innocent embarrassment.

“what are you…” he doesn’t complete his sentence, not knowing what to say.

Yukhei tries not to laugh.

“look, Haechan, I’ll let you meet your hyung if you say ‘yes’”

Donghyuck looks up at the Royal.

“’Yes’ to the marriage?” he asks nervously.

“correct, and I’ll let him live if you _live_ here in the palace with me”

This felt like a fever dream.

“don’t worry, I will be a good husband”

Donghyuck never felt so helpless and frustrated. He realized in this very moment how powerless he was. Compared to everyone else- his position was so miniscule. Crying felt like the only thing he could do.

“fine” he manages to say.

At least he could save Johnny.

“perfect! You’ll meet him tomorrow!” and Yukhei turns his back, seemingly to leave his _fiancé_ alone _._

“wh- I want to meet him now!”

Yukhei just turns his head.

“Haechan, what makes you think you can order me? I said what I said… wait here, a butler will escort you to your room. Bye for now” and he just leaves.

Donghyuck’s hands turn into fists and his nails dig into his palms. His eyes are blurring and his head is starting to hurt. Someone is approaching him. By the loud footsteps and the leisure in them, Donghyuck assumes it’s Doyoung.

“what’s wrong?”

The Beta guard sounds uncaring, yet his gloved hands are patting the brunette’s messy hair.

Donghyuck replies by hiccupping and breaking into a painful cry session.

Doyoung sighs.

“it’s ok, your highness… things will get better” he says, his body closer and his voice deeper, creeping into the Omega’s skin.

Donghyuck looks up at the guard. Everyone was so tall.

“no… things will not get better”

* * *

An Omega butler takes Donghyuck to a room that was situated in the corner of the grandeur castle.

“once you become Queen, you will be staying in the _King’s_ room with the first Prince” the butler says as he opens the door and ushers Donghyuck in.

“I don’t want to” the brunette says sulkily.

The butler just smiles.

“let me bathe you”

Donghyuck is suddenly being pushed into the steamy bathroom and his clothes are being stripped off of him. He turns red and pushes the butler away.

“um, no thanks! I can clean my own self” he says fast.

The butler shakes his head.

“I'm sorry, but I must” and pulls away the last article on Donghyuck’s body, he tells him to soak in the stone tub.

Donghyuck obeys to hide his shame.

The butler starts by washing his hair with fragrant oils and then scrubs his body with cherry blossom foams. It smelled so lovely that Donghyuck felt himself fall asleep, the previous shame disappearing. He’s woken up by the pleasant eyed butler who offers him a silk robe. Donghyuck snatches that.

He walks out and sees a different servant put down clothes for him on the queen bed (a really suiting bed).

The butler bows in respect and leaves, but doesn’t forget to tell Donghyuck his name in case he’d need to call upon him.

“I'm Jungwoo and always at your service… call me whenever you’d like” and he closes the doors.

The brunette just wears the outfit.

He wore the magenta trousers that had white silk poking out and a black shirt which also had silk on its collar and cuffs. Black pumps were given to him as shoes. Donghyuck wears them thinking they were poking on his height.

He looks into the full body mirror and thinks,

_I hate that I look good._

As he analyzes himself critically, he hears a knocking on the window. He looks through the large window doors of the balcony and sees no one. He approaches slowly, feeling a little terrified.

Suddenly a face appears and Donghyuck shrieks.

Sungchan is laughing. He then waves after a few seconds of losing himself.

Donghyuck just feels wrath.

Sungchan points at the lock on the doors and Donghyuck stupidly opens them, ready to spit fire on the rogue.

“good evening, beautiful”

“shut up”

Sungchan frowns.

“ouch”

“I hate you, go away” and Donghyuck tries to close the doors. But Sungchan had already thought of this as he stops this and forces himself in.

Donghyuck is more than surprised. He’s about to curse him when Sungchan pushes him to the wall with his palm over his mouth.

“please don’t make a noise, princess”


	4. 𝘮𝘪𝘥𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳

Sungchan thought Donghyuck was pretty when he first met him. And even though he was working for the Royals in secret—he thought of keeping the Omega.

Right now, Donghyuck was in front of him, looking completely helpless and afraid. Sungchan wants to take him away.

“now look, babe, I'm not going to do anything to you… I'm just here to meet your future husband” Sungchan moves away, giving the smaller room to calm down.

“I just thought I’d scare you a bit and… you didn’t disappoint” the rogue says slyly. He puts down a small pink box on the bed and walks to the door.

“a gift for you… bye now, I’ll see you later” and he leaves.

Donghyuck doesn’t even notice the box as he just stares at the open doors.

* * *

“why are you here?” Yukhei asks, his eyebrows raised. He was in his room, ready to contact his parents but was interrupted by Sungchan.

“I was just giving the future Queen a visit… but then I thought I should meet you too” Sungchan carelessly sits on a chair, making himself at home.

Yukhei puts down the telephone, his eyes squinting slightly. He seemed to look at the beta with disbelief.

“what business did you have with him?”

“nothing”

Yukhei never liked Sungchan, but the rogue was a helpful spy. Besides, if it weren't for him- Donghyuck might've still been on the run.

“I wanted to talk to you about the next kingdom” Sungchan begins.

Yukhei motions for him to spill information.

“the duke is coming to visit without informing… good thing for you I found out with my sick spy abilities” the rogue says with a proud look.

Yukhei also sits down on a chair.

“the duke? But why is he visiting? The last time he came he complained so much about being bored”

Sungchan laughs, mocking the Prince’s gullibility.

“he’s coming in secret to kidnap your _fiancé,_ obviously!”

* * *

Jungwoo came back to escort Donghyuck to dinner.

“the first Prince will not be joining dinner tonight, but the rest of the Royal family will… they are excited to meet you” the butler says with a calm tone.

Donghyuck wishes he could exchange places with Jungwoo.

He is taken into a hallway like room that had about three crystal chandeliers and various candles lit on the velvet table.

Donghyuck immediately recognizes the current Queen and King, he almost bows but Jungwoo had told him he mustn’t, he was their equal now.

“g- good evening” he greets awkwardly.

The Queen gives him a welcoming smile.

“it is a pleasure to meet you! Please come and sit” she says. A servant pulls out a chair for Donghyuck, he sits down immediately.

The King finally speaks,

“Donghyuck-ssi, I hope you got to explore the palace?”

“not really… I hadn't got time” he answers truthfully.

The King seems surprised, he opens his mouth to suggest something but another person enters the dining hall. The person slams the doors open, forcing everyone (even the servants) to notice their existence.

Donghyuck looks at the stranger.

“Yangyang!” the Queen says happily as she stands.

“you came! This is such a surprise-”

“yeah, yeah” the stranger says uncaringly. The disrespect surprises Donghyuck.

Yangyang looks directly at Donghyuck and approaches him without breaking eye contact.

“I only came to meet him” Yangyang says.

The King looks irritated but only for a split second.

“well, that’s nice, please sit down, we are about to start dinner”

Yangyang obliges, sitting next to Donghyuck.

The omega tries not to peek at the unknown. Yangyang had silver hair and the scent of a Beta, unlike the King and Queen- who were both were Alphas.

Servants bring out grand and appealing meals and while they served, the Queen decides to properly introduce the two strangers.

“Yangyang, this is Donghyuck- your brother’s _fiancé_ ” the omega cringes at the word but- brother!?

“and Donghyuck, this is Yangyang, the second Prince”

The two strangers look at each other with curiosity. Donghyuck looks away first in embarrassment.

“since you are to wed Yukhei, you are needed to know certain things. Yangyang is the product of the Queen’s cheating” the King explains. He spoke in such calm demeanor that Donghyuck almost doesn’t believe him.

The Queen doesn’t look uncomfortable or ashamed, she just says,

“we’ve hid him all his life… but I hope you will get along with him”

Donghyuck stays silent, he doesn’t know what to say in such a situation.

“ah!” the Queen looks like she achieved a great idea.

“Yangyang, why don’t you give Donghyuck a tour?”

* * *

The sky was dark now. There were no stars, but only a large moon. Donghyuck walks behind Yangyang, feeling somewhat nervous.

“why don’t we walk together?” Yangyang stops and turns to say.

Donghyuck is a little surprised but he nods, catching up to the Prince. They walk, pacing themselves to match the other’s speed. It was quiet until Yangyang starts speaking,

“I hope you aren’t planning on running away”

“no- not at all!” Donghyuck says. _Not until Johnny-hyung is let go,_ he thinks.

“that’s good… my older brother is always alone; it’d be nice to see him with someone” Yangyang takes him to the garden full of colorful flowers and tall bushes in shapes of human bodies.

“my biological father was a witch and he had some special abilities… only one ability was passed down to me though” the beta says out of context, stopping his stroll and Donghyuck follows suit, looking up at the Prince.

“the ability I got was to see the _future_ ” Yangyang says and swiftly bends down to grab Donghyuck’s cheeks and land a surprise kiss. Their lips mold and Donghyuck is paralyzed. He wants to pull away but he cannot, his body isn't responding.

Yangyang finally pulls away, his gloved hands still covering the omega’s cheeks. His eyes are glowing electric blue and he says,

“skin contact with a person helps me to see the future of the person… it doesn’t have to be a kiss”

Donghyuck is too enthralled by Yangyang’s strange beauty to move.

The Prince smiles slightly.

“Donghyuck- or Haechan or future Queen… your kiss helps me to see your memories and your thoughts alongside your future… see me when you need help the most and don’t _ever_ think of running away”


	5. 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦

When Donghyuck opened the box Sungchan left for him, he saw a yellow frosted cupcake and a small piece of brown paper. He didn’t like the gift. He brings a burning candle close to the paper- he was going to burn it.

_‘Hey princess,_

_I hope you achieve your happy ever after… someday’_

The omega wondered how Sungchan could mock him even when he wasn’t here. He burns the paper and just lets the dark ash float over the marble floor, he stares at the cupcake and places it on his nightstand, thinking to throw it away the next day.

“I hate my life”

* * *

The marriage was close, but that’s all Donghyuck was told, he wasn’t given a specific date. Jungwoo tells him that Yukhei wanted to take him out.

“where does he want to take me?” Donghyuck asks, he waters the cactus Yangyang gave him as a welcoming gift.

“I don’t know, your highness… maybe the Market?”

The Market was the shopping area for the elites, it was given a lackluster name so that the poorer class could go and use up their hard-earned money with no choice. They’d get fed or given bright items that they never even dreamt of touching and then get scammed. It was a cheap trick.

The sudden Royalty frowns deeply, he didn’t want to spend even a second with the future ruler who is also his _fiancé._

Jungwoo brought him new clothes to wear. They were made of silk and had gemstones and golden linings— Donghyuck thought if he ever purchased such clothes, he’d have to pay for it with his life.

When the omega is taken out of the castle, he sees Yukhei waiting outside a carriage, a pocket watch in hand. When he sees Donghyuck his grim expression changes to a haughty one.

“Good morning, it’s been a while?”

The brunette doesn’t want to look at him but he has a point to make,

“you said I could meet Johnny-hyung tomorrow… which is today”

Yukhei has an unstable look on his face. He scratches his nape and then says with a deep tone,

“I postponed your meet to after our marriage”

If Donghyuck could, he would've punched Yukhei and hopefully kill him. But he couldn’t, he’s too weak and there were too many guards around. All he could do was be angry.

“what!? Why?”

Yukhei shrugs.

“Yangyang- you must've met him- he told me you were planning on running away after meeting _Johnny_ ”

Donghyuck realizes the hidden Prince was not fooling around when he talked about his ability.

“I mean, you _could_ still run away after the marriage but you’d be bound to me by then, and your _wolf_ wouldn’t want to leave… so that settles everything doesn’t it?”

The omega realizes he has no choice, as usual.

Yukhei points at the open carriage.

“c’mon, get it”

The ride was silent and Yukhei was too close, even though the widows were open, Donghyuck couldn’t breathe. He realizes it’s the Royal Alpha scent that is causing him such stress. The scent was overpowering and he felt he would faint if Yukhei came even a tiny bit closer.

“u-um, could you move a little?”

The raven haired looks at his companion and is slightly nonplused. Donghyuck’s cheeks and the tip of his ears were red, and his eyes were changing color from a warm brown to reddish brown.

Yukhei knew omegas could never change their eye colors unless they were…

“you're aroused, aren’t you?”

Donghyuck looks at him with terrified yet ashamed eyes.

“no!”

Yukhei raises an eyebrow.

The smaller clenches his teeth and looks away with a huff.

“you can’t blame me! it’s not my fault that you have _that_ kind of a scent…” he says with a malicious tone.

The future King tries to hold back his itching laughter.

“oh… well, it can’t be helped then” he grabs Donghyuck’s chin with his thumb and forefinger to turn his face.

“the fact that my presence affects you so much just proves that we are meant to be… we’re _mates_ ”

“what!? there’s no way!” the other says.

Mates were a rare occurrence, especially for Royals. Donghyuck knew that and he was sure Yukhei didn’t have one, and even if he did- it couldn’t be the unimportant omega.

Donghyuck’s body was cramped between the wall of the carriage and Yukhei. He feels extremely confused.

“do you see this?” Yukhei touches his moon earring. He doesn’t wait for his _mate_ to say anything as he continues,

“this accessory proves not only that I'm a Royal but also that I'm connected to the Moon Goddess”

Donghyuck doesn’t know what to think or feel, the information sounded important but at the same time, felt useless.

“the Moon Goddess told me that whoever didn’t appear to the Event was the one I had to marry… so, it’s you”

How was the simple omega supposed to take this?

“but don’t worry… one day you’ll be able to talk to the Moon Goddess too… after our wedding night”

A warm pair of lips land on his forehead and Donghyuck felt electricity shoot through his body. It was a painful yet delightful feeling, it made him want to ask for more, but he stops himself.

“when you become Queen… you’ll understand everything” Yukhei says and the carriage stops.

_What does that mean?_


	6. 𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘯𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴

A white suit with a long flowy cape was presented before a half-awake Donghyuck. He hadn't even processed where he was when Jungwoo showed him the outfit.

“huh?”

“it is your wedding tonight and this is the item you must wear”

“oh, I didn’t know… WHAT!?”

It was just a week ago when Yukhei took him out for some _‘bonding time’._ They had gone to see a play that was based on betrayal and fake love (Donghyuck felt called out). That was the last time they interacted as Yukhei disappeared afterwards. They were not close enough to even be friends and Donghyuck was severely unprepared to _marry_ him.

“why wasn’t I told!?” the anger and frustration in the bridegroom’s eyes were prominent.

“I apologize, but we were ordered to keep it from you”

Donghyuck slides down his high bed, his silk nightdress slipping from his shoulder.

“alright… I guess it makes sense why you’d keep something so _important_ from _me_ ” he says sarcastically.

Jungwoo is unfazed.

“I will bring you your breakfast” he announces and leaves.

Donghyuck crosses his arms, a thoughtful pout on his lips. Even though he was upset about the marriage being so early—it was actually a good thing because this meant he could finally meet Johnny and probably think of an escape plan.

“wrong idea” Yangyang invites himself in the room. He’s cladded in a royal blue vest and sparkly white trousers. He’s also wearing a red cape which seemed over the top.

“My Queen, were you just thinking of escaping?” his face is stoic and his fingers flips his hair in a dramatic manner.

“n-no” Donghyuck says fast and Yangyang comes closer, his hand inches closer. The omega is suddenly frightened of what the other is trying to do—he takes a step back in shock but Yangyang’s hand is already on him, pulling up the cloth to cover Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“tonight… you're going to be deflowered, _Haechan_ ” and Yangyang backs away.

“I can see everything… your future with my brother, your death, your happiness, your sadness- everything… so please, don’t be stubborn, I'm already a thousand steps ahead of you”

* * *

The garden seemed to be the only place with no chaos. Donghyuck was made to wear the wedding outfit while a seamstress fixed the odd details. Three maids moved around holding all types of things like jewelry, scent bottles and extra cloth items. After a long while of just standing and being used as a mannequin, Donghyuck was given a break.

Jungwoo tells him the marriage was to start two hours before midnight. By looking at the sun, Donghyuck knew the time was getting closer. In an effort to calm himself, he walks to the garden to think and take in all the mess.

He meets Doyoung there.

“good evening, your highness” the knight greets (Donghyuck had only found out two days ago that Doyoung was a Knight. Knights were always Pure Betas, like how the Royals were always Pure Alphas).

“hello” Donghyuck stands next to the other, staring at the dying flowers.

“how is the gardener doing? When’s he coming back?”

“I don’t know”

A silence unfolded and a weak breeze passes them. Donghyuck tucks his growing hair behind his ear feeling awkwardly shy.

“um… turns out I'm getting married tonight” he brings up.

Doyoung looks down at him.

“so I heard… I suppose you're not happy?”

The tone the sentence was said in was mocking yet pitiful way, Donghyuck stares back.

“no, I'm _delighted_ ”

The knight is perplexed at first but then he chuckles lightly.

“I see… well, I am incapable to help you in any sort during your dark time, but-” Doyoung plucks the only blooming flower from its strong roots. It was a pink azalea. He holds it to himself and says with a half-smile,

“-I promise to help you in any way… except for escaping”

The breeze is stronger now and the sun is setting behind Doyoung. The beta places the flower behind Donghyuck’s ear, his hand staying there for a while and his golden eyes soften at the innocent sight of a blushing Donghyuck.

“may you find your happy ever after”

* * *

The ballroom was magnificent with a humongous crystal chandelier illuminating the whole area. Donghyuck felt his heart beat painfully against his chest. The marriage had gone smoothly and a diamond ring adorned his lanky finger. After being forced to waltz with Yukhei—his now _husband—_ he was watching the Nobles congratulate the to be King. Donghyuck was made to stand behind a velvet curtain in a high platform- this was to protect him from the people who wanted to curse the marriage and also to barricade his scent that was starting to unravel and strengthen.

Jungwoo stood next to him with a scent blocker and a glass bottle of herbal medicine made by a witch.

“Your Highness, how are you feeling so far?”

Donghyuck lets go of the curtain, closing off the small gap he had made to see.

“fine”

“please inform me if you feel unwell”

Donghyuck nods, his eyes watering.

“I'm scared”

The butler feels compassion towards his Master, but he is not in the position to soothe him. Donghyuck is offended by that, but he says nothing about it and changes the subject,

“when will this get over? I'm hungry”

“you have been told to not eat tonight-”

“I know… but still, it isn't fair I don’t get to eat until tomorrow—”

All of a sudden, a loud bell rings. Yukhei turns to face the velvet curtains.

“it’s midnight” he says, and everyone in the ballroom knows what’s about to happen.


	7. 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ non consensual 'smut' ahead. (It's not explicit because I'm not good at writing smut)

Moonflower petals were scattered all over the room. The scent of the flower was supposed to increase the pleasure. It sounded stupid.

Donghyuck picks up a singular pale petal, staring at the dewdrops. He is sitting on Yukhei’s rich bed; which was _theirs_ now. He had just taken a bath and Yukhei was taking his.

 _Deflowering,_ that’s what was going to happen. In simple words—they were going to have sex.

Donghyuck was giving in so simply that he surprised himself, was he really okay with losing his virginity to a person he didn’t love? But this was for Johnny.

 _To save hyung and let him free… I need to do this. And maybe even I’ll be able to… escape?,_ he wonders nervously.

Someone walks in, the scent of cinnamon and warmth follows the guest.

“you smell nervous”

The omega gasps, his covers his nose with his palm. He can feel his body rising in temperature by each passing second. Yukhei’s aroma was too strong and it made him lethargic and hot.

“c-can you tone down your-”

It just took one blink for Donghyuck to lose strength and slip into a half-awake and half-asleep zone. His skin brushed harshly against his cotton shirt and his head hits the feathery pillow. The scent was so much closer now and the moon was shining brightly into the room. It looked artificial.

Donghyuck releases a tight chested breath, Yukhei’s feathery touches causing his body to trepid.

“don’t worry… I’ll _try_ to be careful” Yukhei says in a glib tone, making the omega unsure but he was in an impotent state.

He tries to turn over, but his body was too sluggish and his fingertips burned when he clawed the sheets.

“ngh~ wh- what’s wrong… with me?” he says aloud, confusion striking his whole self.

Yukhei doesn’t say anything, instead he props Donghyuck’s knees on the bed for easier access. His hand brushes the brunette’s inner thighs.

“you need to spread your legs a little, honey” his voice was low and velvety, almost like rich chocolate. Donghyuck wanted to taste it so bad.

“mm…” he hums, obeying his supposed _mate._

“good”

His legs float in the air and his arms are over his head, his hands desperately searching for support. His cheeks, his shoulders, his knees and even his button nose display the same embarrassed shade—crimson. Yukhei thinks Donghyuck looks very adorable like this.

“Haechan, your eyes…”

“h-huh?”

Donghyuck’s eyes were turning a sharp pink, the shade looked animated. But not only his eyes were changing color—his brunette hair too was turning a rosy hue.

Yukhei stops moving his hips to both admire and think.

“ _Haechan…_ can you hear _Her_?” he chooses to ask.

“wh- who?”

The to-be-king slides his fingers through his dark hair and makes sure to have a strong grip on Donghyuck’s glassy thighs.

“don’t worry, you’ll hear _Her_ soon” and he pulls the other closer, bending down to lick the sensitive buds. Donghyuck shakes under him and breathes unevenly.

“I really love your voice… it’s so pretty-”

“sh- shut up and get this over with-” the omega stutters, feeling nonplussed.

“okay… if you say so”

Donghyuck sees Yukhei slather his fingers with the scented lubricating oil and smirk at him before suddenly reentering him and starting in an unwanted momentum. It was too fast and the omega saw red.

“s- slow d-” before he could complete his words, Yukhei was stroking his taint with his bony knuckles. Donghyuck lets out a withering moan, his eyes tear up and his thighs close in desperation for comfort, but Yukhei’s mellow palms are keeping them apart.

“ung~ aah…” Donghyuck is crying now, out of pain and unwanted pleasure. The alpha picks him up, making him sit on his lap. The now pink-haired immediately wraps his arms around Yukhei’s shoulders for much needed solace and support. His trembling muscles are felt by the other and Yukhei pats his back gently, almost cooing.

“it’s alright” he repeats again and again while Donghyuck hiccups and quivers like a leaf.

 _I didn’t even go that hard… is he that delicate?,_ Yukhei wonders to himself.

 _“hyung…”_ Donghyuck whispers under his breath. The alpha pauses.

 _Right, I forgot I have his brother imprisoned,_ he realizes.

 _But I haven't even come and he seems exhausted,_ he exhales, unsatisfied.

He lies down the tearful omega.

“I’ll let your personal butler take care of you… when you wake up tomorrow, join me for breakfast. If you want to meet your _hyung,_ that is” Yukhei touches Donghyuck’s pink hair.

“this isn't over” and he leans down to peck the strands.

* * *

Donghyuck was going in and out of conscious, but in the blurs of reality he saw Jungwoo fitting him into his silk robe and giving him faux smiles.

When he finally gained proper consciousness, he was on the same bed with the familiar scent of Yukhei and moonflowers.

“good morning”

Donghyuck gasps when he notices the ghost presence of Yangyang. The silent beta was wearing his usual splendor outfit of a red cape and frilled shirt.

“nice… hair… very pretty” Yangyang says, his eyes darting to the ceiling and a side smile forms on his lips.

“h-huh?”

The second Prince walks forward, his heels tapping loudly. He offers Donghyuck a silver lined hand mirror.

“wh… how?” Donghyuck questions when he sees his reflection. He touches his hair and realizes that even his eyes are a similar shade.

“no… but he didn’t even…” the omega suddenly blushes, not wanting to end his sentence.

“impregnate you?” Yangyang finishes for him.

Donghyuck puts down the mirror.

“curse you all… I hate my life” he falls down, his arm covering his glossy eyes.

“well, I think it’s because he’s a Royal and you're _special_ ” Yangyang says, forcing out the word special as he sits down on the bed next to the other’s body.

“special? What do you mean?”

Yangyang puts one leg over the other in a haughty manner.

“well, _brother-in-law_ , you will find out soon”

Donghyuck sits up again, frustration written all over his face.

“why can’t you just tell me!?”

The silver haired male laughs into the back of his palm.

“aren’t things more amusing when it’s a secret?”

Donghyuck looks sullen at that unneeded statement. Yangyang moves closer and grabs the omega’s free hand, clutching it firmly so that Donghyuck couldn’t pull away.

“now listen, _my Queen_ , let me tell you a little something about your future” his face is closer, a taunting look on his face.

“you will fall in _love_ ”


	8. 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦

A stroll in the garden—that’s what Yukhei wanted to do at the moment. Donghyuck silently walks aside him, nervously twirling a strand of his pink hair.

Yukhei doesn’t appreciate the quietude, so he says,

“the weather’s nice isn't it?”

“um… I guess” is the dry response.

A minute of silence.

“alright, what’s wrong?” the to-be-king stops and leers at his now _husband._

“huh?”

“you're usually so bratty but right now, you're silent”

Donghyuck avoids eye-contact and hopes he doesn’t look awkward.

“hm, I wonder… oh! Could it be because of last night?” the tone of the phrase was said in a supercilious intonation.

The omega tries his best not to react but the tip of his ears give away his shame. Yukhei holds back a chuckle.

“did you actually- I mean, my hair- my eyes- did you?” Donghyuck was a stuttering mess.

Yukhei stables him by grabbing his shoulders and pressing them in an assuaging manner.

“calm down, Haechan, you passed out before I could come and I'm not into having sex with a dead like body”

Donghyuck visibly does calm down.

“but why is my hair-”

“because you're my _mate_ ”

The pink-haired was really starting to hate that word now.

Yukhei takes the boiling peace as an opportunity to explain his words.

“remember how I told you that the Moon Goddess informed me of you being my mate?”

Donghyuck regretfully nods.

“you being a virgin omega and a mate of a Royal caused you to react like… _this…_ ” the alpha clears his throat and continues, “without exactly being impregnated”

“oh… kay”

Yukhei brings out something from his trouser pocket.

“this is for you” he grabs the other’s palm and places a long moon earring.

“Doyoung will take you to your brother”

* * *

The Knight was cladded in full armor (including the helmet and gauntlets) with a sword.

“I apologize for being late… were you waiting long?” Doyoung asks, pulling up the visor. He sounded out of breath.

“n-no… were _you_ busy?” Donghyuck asks.

Doyoung swallows. Seeing the now royalty in rose hair made him feel uneasy.

“I was simply teaching the art of sword fighting to the wannabe guards”

“I see… you seem tired”

Doyoung doesn’t understand why Donghyuck was conversing so casually with him. But he appreciates it and tries to smile.

“I am alright, your highness… let me escort you to your brother”

“r-right!” Donghyuck walks ahead but stops when he remembers he doesn’t know the way.

“please follow me” Doyoung steps ahead. He moves briskly while the omega tries his best to match the pace.

The castle was quietly mumbling with maids dusting portraits and butlers speeding to their works. Servants greeted Donghyuck as he passed them and he tried his best to respond to each one.

Doyoung makes an effort to be silent and not turn to look at the pink-haired, but,

“how… how has your stay been so far?” the knight bites his tongue, why was he starting an exchange?

 _Doyoung, you have no willpower,_ he tells himself.

“um… fine I suppose. I mean, considering my situation it’s pretty good?” Donghyuck was unsure of what words he should use to describe his unwanted state.

The beta curses himself for asking such an unsympathetic canvass.

“your hair is different—” Doyoung stops walking. How dare he say that? And he’s never felt so mortified. He turns and does a perfect 90 degrees bow and starts passionately,

“please forgive my ignorance! I wasn’t thinking when I said that! You can slap me, beat me up or whatever you please—”

Donghyuck’s ears get red and he interrupts,

“it’s alright! My hair color’s pretty eye-catching after all” he awkwardly laughs.

Doyoung doesn’t look up, completely ashamed and unable to face the other.

“Do- Doyoung-hyung, it’s really fine”

The knight is a little astonished at his name being said through such important lips. His heart skips a beat from joy. Or satisfaction? He isn't sure why he’s feeling in such a way.

Doyoung finally looks up. Donghyuck is red.

“well, since we are on that topic… how is it? Does it look good on me?” the omega asks bashfully with a small smile.

“its… very pretty, your highness. It suits you very much” the beta doesn’t know where he’s getting this confidence from.

Donghyuck giggles away his nervousness.

“you're too nice, Doyoung-hyung”

* * *

Johnny did not look miserable or in the slightest- wounded. He appeared completely comfortable and clean. You wouldn’t be able to assume that he’s in a dungeon if it weren't for the chains on his ankles.

“Johnny-hyung!” Donghyuck immediately hugs the older man.

The guards watch them with observant eyes.

“Hyuckie… how have you been?”

“I've been good! Hyung… what about you?” Donghyuck is almost hiccupping on his tears. He’d missed the older so much.

Johnny grins.

“very good now that I've seen you… I thought I wouldn’t ever get to— I'm happy that I got to see you one last—” he collapses.

* * *

Yangyang offers Donghyuck a bouquet of pink roses.

“don’t worry at all, _your highness,_ your brother will be fine”

The omega is avoiding the other’s presence.

Yangyang sighs and places the bouquet on a tall table.

“you're upset they’re not letting you meet him” it was a statement, not a confirmation.

Donghyuck fiddles with the cuffs of his shirt.

“why won’t they? Yukhei says it’s no big deal but he doesn’t understand anything”

The second Prince shrugs.

“it’s because your brother is dying and your loving _husband_ wants you to get over him”

“wh-what?” Donghyuck finally looks at Yangyang.

 _Didn’t he just say hyung was going to be fine? Did he lie? Or is he lying now?,_ the now royalty was bewildered and very troubled.

It was nighttime and the room had no candles- only the large, bright moon illuminated the room.

“do you want to have a taste of the future?”

The words did not even register properly and before Donghyuck could react—Yangyang was sliding his long bangs away from his eyes and pulling him closer.

The omega was once again unable to move. He assumed it was Yangyang’s _witchy_ powers. He waits for the strange beta to pull away but Yangyang instead lets his tongue slide into the other’s mouth. This surprises Donghyuck and he whimpers while trying to pull away. Yangyang’s tongue teases his and the pink haired feels dizzy.

In a trice, Donghyuck feels his vision darken and a sudden bright light bursting him into a blurry room.

_Johnny is sleeping and Yukhei stands next to his resting place. He has a dagger in hand._


	9. 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘧𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵

“hey honey” Sungchan waves from the banister.

Donghyuck pretends to not notice while the other bangs on the glass door.

“you need to let me in, babe. I'm here to meet you and I even brought you cake!” Sungchan displays a paper bag that supposedly had pastry of sorts inside it.

“please leave” the omega says lightly.

But the rogue is unable to hear that and just sits cross-legged on the floor.

“you're locked in, aren’t you?” his muffled voice says friskily.

That was true. After savagely showing what was going to happen to Johnny, Yangyang left- locking the door behind him. Donghyuck supposes it was done to hold him in and leave him helpless. So, all his sacrifice and loss of self-worth for letting his hyung free was a waste.

He had screamed and tried breaking the door down but it was all a waste. He could leave from the balcony, but that was a drop to his death.

As he sat on the bed feeling purposeless, he hears the loud sound of glass breaking.

Sungchan walks in, stepping on the glass shards.

“what in-”

“sorry~” the alpha apologizes half-heartedly and approaches the terrified Donghyuck—who crawls back, unsure and wary of what the rogue was trying to do.

“it won’t hurt much” Sungchan says as he tosses away the paper bag and grabs Donghyuck’s wrist- pulling him closer.

“let go!” the omega pushes back, doing his best to set himself free. He manages to kick Sungchan’s chest- which lead to the other tripping a little.

“I wasn’t expecting this to be hard” the alpha’s eyes turn a verdant green and his movements are speedier than before. He grabs Donghyuck ankle this time, having a vice grip.

“I was aiming for your neck but I guess another spot will work too” he says in a slinky manner before raising Donghyuck’s nightgown above his knees. Without a pause he sinks his teeth into the vulnerable omega’s inner thigh.

Donghyuck could feel the fangs form and go even deeper into his skin. He can feel Sungchan secrete toxin into the freshly formed trauma.

Donghyuck’s eyes close slowly.

Sungchan sighs deeply. He licks the blood out of nature and then carries Donghyuck on his arms—who’s pink hair is swishing from the breeze entering the aristocratic room.

The rogue is unsettled with the rose shade and realizes Yukhei has already done what needed to be done. Even though it was foolish—Sungchan felt a little jealous.

“well, you're going to stay with me for a while” he murmurs.

* * *

Yangyang opens the twin doors and is unfazed to see the broken glass and the curtains moving melodramatically with the wind.

He tosses back his hair.

Jungwoo is behind him.

“this really looks like a break-in” he says under his breath.

Yangyang eyes the servant.

“the rogue did his job perfectly… now, _you. You_ grab my brother-in-law’s items and bring them to my room” and he walks away.

Jungwoo begins his assigned work at once.

* * *

Yes, Yukhei believed Donghyuck was his _mate—_ but that personal claim didn’t really mean the alpha harbored feelings for him. He pitied the omega and _possibly_ found him pleasing to look at, but that was about it.

Yet, he felt uneasy about Sungchan taking care of Donghyuck for a few days.

“brother, you can hand him his items instead of me, you know. You can give him a proper _goodbye_ ” Yangyang says in a monotone. He already knew Yukhei’s answer, but sometimes he hoped and tried for the future to change and surprise him.

“no… I’d prefer not to… I’ll stay here and wait for the _duke_ ”

The silver-haired shrugs his shoulders.

 _The future will always be the same,_ he realizes and walks out the library.

The present Queen was right behind her son, a little disappointed that her younger forbidden child ignored her presence- but she brushes her sorrow away and pats Yukhei’s shoulders.

“look, son, you only have two weeks to take the throne. I know you are afraid but it needs to be done soon, alright?”

The future King stays silent.

“do you love me and your father?”

“no”

The Queen smiles.

“then it shouldn’t be that hard”

* * *

When Donghyuck woke up, his whole body felt numb. He very clearly remembers Sungchan mercilessly biting him and secreting toxin into his body.

The poisonous liquid had been laced into to fangs—a tactic used by rogues for self-protection or attack.

Donghyuck rolls around the bed, the mattress swallowing his every move.

“what do you want to drink, pretty?” a muffled voice is introduced.

The omega couldn’t think very well, but he did feel thirsty.

“w-water”

Light footsteps.

“let me help you up” two hands help him sit. Donghyuck rubs his eyes and sees a wooden cup being handed to him. He grabs it with both his palms and takes a large sip.

“it’s almost dawn- the witchy prince must be on his way” the voice mumbles but Donghyuck can hear very well. He gulps every last drop messily, causing the liquid to slide down his chin, to his neck and climatically drench his dress shirt.

When he looks around with his droopy eyes, he sees Sungchan next to the window- staring intensely at him.

“now, there’s no need to _‘seduce’_ me”

Donghyuck just blinks in confusion.

_Seduce?_

“where… am I?” the toxin still hadn't left his system and that caused him to feel drowsy.

“this is my second house! It’s a few rivers away from my cottage”

“why?”

Donghyuck would've loved to elaborate on the word- but he was too lethargic to do so.

“why?... I guess I wanted to see something new and this was a good spot—”

Sungchan rambles on, not answering Donghyuck’s actual inquiry,

_Why did you take me?_

**Author's Note:**

> is this a good storyline? (I know it's cliché but that's going to be the whole book)  
> I'll try not to make anything too complicated.


End file.
